Problem: Luis did 30 fewer jumping jacks than Umaima at night. Luis did 38 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Umaima do?
Solution: Luis did 38 jumping jacks, and Umaima did 30 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $38 + 30$ jumping jacks. She did $38 + 30 = 68$ jumping jacks.